


Red is for strawberries and Dante's apron

by WhiteHairedBoy



Series: Memories of a happy family [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHairedBoy/pseuds/WhiteHairedBoy
Summary: An awkwardly adult-like five years old Vergil baking Dante a cake was the cutest thing I could ever imagine, so this was born.





	

Eva opened the door of the kitchen, expecting to find it empty: instead she was flooded with the smell of strawberries, and found herself staring in the blue eyes of one of the twins, standing on a chair in front of the oven and just about to open it.

"Dante!" She screamed, running towards the kid and picking him up. "What were you doing? You could have hurt yourself!" 

A pair of ice eyes looked up at her from under the white hair.  
"Mom. It's me."  
Eva looked at her son with a puzzled expression. "Vergil!" She exclaimed, glancing down at the red apron he had on. "Sorry, I... Why are you wearing your brother's apron?"

"I didn't want to stain mine, so I thought of using Dante's, since I was preparing strawberries. Because it is red..." Vergil struggled, trying to get put down, but his mother still had questions to ask. "What are you doing with strawberries? And why would it require you to use the oven?"

Vergil blushed lightly. No one else could have noticed, but his mother saw it. "Come on. I won't tell father, if you don't want me to, I promise." Vergil kept silent for another moment and then blurted out a murmur: "I'm baking Dante a cake." Eva smiled, giving his eldest a fond look. Then she raised her face and smelled the air. "I think it's time to take it out. Do you want me to help you?" The woman asked, putting the kid back down. "Yes, thank you." He answered, moving the chair out of the way.

Eva switched the heat off, put on some gloves and opened the hot oven, then she took hold of the cake and moved it on the nearby table. "It seems delicious!" She turned towards Vergil, smiles on both of their faces, took off the gloves and then crouched, making him turn around to open the apron. "How did you do it?" She asked to the back of the child, while struggling with the tight knot. For a bit she had forgotten about her son's age, that he wasn't supposed to know how to read yet, let alone how to bake a cake; but he had always been special, even more than his twin.

"I read some of the receipts book in the library." He answered simply, as if it had been obvious. "And I learnt them off by heart..." At this point he stopped, unsure whether to continue. "Could you tell father I did that? He would be proud of me." Eva lifted the apron above the kid's head and took it off him. "Of course I will." She turned him around and hugged him: Vergil really was one of a kind.

Getting back up Eva gave another look to the cake. "Would you mind if I took a slice?"  
Immediately her son's face turned grim, slender white eyebrows scrunched together on top of the little sharp nose. "I told you it's for Dante."  
"Do you think he would really mind? It is way too big for him to eat it all by himself." Eva tried to convince the child, looking at him in the eyes.  
"You know it is not true." With this words Vergil moved to stand between the cake and his mother, speechless.  
He was right, she thought: Dante could easily eat the entire thing, driven by his voracious and seemingly never ending appetite. 

"And it would be rather impolite to deliver an incomplete gift. Can you hand it to me?"  
Vergil added, after turning and trying to get the cake off the table but failing to reach it. Eva, still dumbstruck, did what the child asked, and watched him march out of the kitchen holding carefully a cake half as big as he was.  
Was that really her son? At times she doubted it.  
Then she heard Dante's delighted shriek, coming from the twins' bedroom, and Eva smiled.


End file.
